The horn
by A-Karana
Summary: Follows the car shopping in 7.19. Just a oneshot


**The horn**

This is an alternate ending to episode 7.19

Disclaimer: check my profile

Transcript thanks to crazyinternetpeople

Lorelai was confused who would interrupt her movie and food night with Jackson at that time of the evening. She had just been upstairs, changing into something more comfortable and so Jackson had opened the door. She heard another male voice, but she could barely hear it in her bedroom and she couldn't place it.

She had been out car-shopping with Luke all day and giddy and happy since then. Sometime during the shopping they had found a way back to the banter that had characterized their friendship for years and had left the awkward politeness behind them.

They had actually stopped for a milkshake and some coffee and Luke had drunken the chocolate milkshake and had complained the rest of the time how disgusting it had been and how it would cost him not only the five dollars, but also some years of his life.

Lorelai had laughed and giggled and had felt as carefree as she hadn't been in over a year. She felt somehow drunk, although all she had had was coffee and she was bouncing through the house ever since she got back.

Jackson already eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she had gone from subdued and unsure to happy and giddy.

"Hi", she said surprised when she saw Luke standing in front of the door, an uncomfortable expression on his face while he stared at Jackson, who wore his photo pyjamas and held a plate with chicken nuggets under Luke's nose.

"Hi", he replied.

"Oh, well, good to see you, buddy", Jackson said to Luke and went back into the living room, sensing that he was disturbing them.

"Yeah, you too", Luke said distracted, his eyes already on Lorelai.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, not sure why he was there.

"Okay, here's the deal. I borrowed Kirk's computer, and Zach got me on this craigslist thing, and I found a 1999 jeep wrangler for sale. The guy actually doesn't live too far from here, so I went to see it. It looks like it's in pretty good shape. So I ran the VIN number. It's got a clean history -- no accidents, no failed emissions. And the guy said he kept it up pretty good, and there's nothing really wrong with it. So I took it for a test drive, and it drove fine. So if you want to keep your old car, for whatever crazy feeling it gives you, okay? Then buy this guy's car, send it to gypsy. She'll take the engine out, put it in the old car, which makes absolutely no sense because you'd basically be paying the same amount of money to fix your old car as you would be paying to get into a new one", he reported in a typical Luke-rant and she had to smile at that.

"But I'd still have my car", she said like it was the most logical thing on earth.

"Yeah, Gypsy said it'll take about two weeks to finish. Here's the number of the guy, Larry. That's his name. I already negotiated him down 1,500 bucks. Tell him you're Lorelai, Luke's friend. He'll know", he gave her the last instructions.

"Thanks, I will", she grinned happily.

"It's still a completely ridiculous idea", he snorted, but she knew that he was not annoyed as he pretended to be.

"I know", she nodded.

"All right. And, you know, in the meantime, if you're still riding that bike around, come by the diner. I'll put some air in your tires", he told her then and pointed his index finger to her face.

"I don't need air in my tires", she protested.

"You need air, and you need a light and a bell so people know you're coming", he reasoned.

"What if I don't want people to know I'm coming?" she asked playfully

"I'm putting on a bell!" he insisted and struggled to keep himself from smiling.

"No, you're not!" she gasped.

"What do you have against bells?" he asked her.

"I don't like 'em", she said with an accent and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you don't have to like them. They're a safety feature."

"I want a horn!" she requested and stomped with her foot.

"Fine you want a horn, I'll get you a horn. Are you happy?" he sighed in defeat and Lorelai nodded before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Will you get me everything I want?" she asked him and stepped outside on the porch closing the door behind her.

"I got you a new motor for your car and a horn, what else could you want?" he asked and narrowed his eyes at her. She was too playful and that was never good. He knew that look, he knew that twinkle in her eyes, he knew it too well. And he also knew that he had no chance. If she would add the hair-flip now he would give her everything she wanted. And he knew that she knew that as well.

"Mmmh, let me think", she grinned and took another step towards him. They were not touching yet, but they were closer than they had been in over a year. He could smell her shampoo, the slight scent of perfume on her clothes.

"What about a pink bike?" she grinned.

"You have a bike", he told her. His voice already had that husky undertone she loved so much.

"But it's not pink", she told him and stepped a bit closer, her breasts now touching his chest. Yet, he didn't step back. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

"I can paint it pink", he sighed.

"With flowers on the basket?"

"With flowers on the basket".

"And a radio?"

"You don't need a radio on your bike. It's a safety hazard to listen to music while you're driving", he shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please", she pouted and he just sighed in defeat and nodded.

"You are my hero", she sighed exaggeratedly and stared at him.

He could see her eyes darken when she leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes and then he felt her lips on his. It was only the slightest touch, like she had got scared while kissing him, but couldn't stop anymore.  
He felt the brush of her lips and his hands flew up to her waist, kept her close when she pulled back. She looked down and avoided his eyes, bit her lower-lip. She was afraid of his reaction and the giddy and happy feeling was replaced by fear. She couldn't bear to lose him again, not even as a friend.

"Thank you", she said then, because she didn't know what else to say.

Luke tugged on her shirt, pulled her a bit closer and she lifted her head and looked at him fearful and expectant at the same time.

Very slowly he lowered his head and this time she closed her eyes when she realized what he was about to do. He kissed her softly, once, twice, then a third time and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his and opened her mouth slightly. Softly her tongue teased his lips until he opened his mouth and granted her access. They both moaned when their tongues touched and she started playing with his hair that stuck out under his cap, her fingers tingling because of the familiarity of it all.

Their mouths opened wider, greedily they kissed each other, getting more and more passionate with every passing second.

Luke's fingers slipped under her blue sweater and she bit his lip when he touched her bare skin; it was like an electric shock running through her body.

Without noticing it they moved towards the house, Luke pushing Lorelai, Lorelai walking backwards, pulling him with her. When she crashed with her back into the front-door they broke the kiss for a second, resting their foreheads against each other. First she giggled, then she laughed and finally he joined her, laughing about their clumsiness.

"See, not even a horn would have saved me from that crash", she laughed and he hugged her in response, pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Mmmh", she sighed and hugged him tighter.

"If you keep that up I will die of a lack of oxygen", he told her, but didn't step back.

"Then we would need to call an ambulance. Which has a horn", she grinned and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You're really into horns, huh?" he smiled and gave her another soft kiss.

"Actually at the moment I am something different, though "horn" is part of the word", she giggled and kissed him, longer and more passionate than his kiss had been.

"Jeez", he said when they both pulled back, but she shut him up with another kiss that escalated again and Luke stuck his hands in the back-pockets of her jeans.

"This... is... so not… helping", she mumbled between the kisses and opened the door behind her with her right hand, the left arm still slung around his neck.

When she wanted to pull him into the house Luke stopped though.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Jackson is in the living-room", he told her and raised his eyebrows.

"Damn, I forgot about that", she sighed and her head dropped to his shoulder. "You can join us for the movie", she suggested.

"Nah, I'll go back to the diner. We'll see each other tomorrow when I take care of the horn", he said, gave her another kiss and walked outside and to his truck.

"Just the horn or also the other thing that includes the word "horn"?" she yelled after him and grinned.

"Jeez", he replied but smiled when he got into the truck and drove off.


End file.
